


Your Runaway Scars

by NotThatCactusRen



Series: I'm Not Okay (I Promise) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn With Feels, everyone in this verse has all the feels, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatCactusRen/pseuds/NotThatCactusRen
Summary: Kylo and Hux 'study' together.





	Your Runaway Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want to F*cking Tear You Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698287) by [Megsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megsense/pseuds/Megsense). 



> Hux and Kylo are in their senior year of high school here. Kylo is eighteen because his birthday is in the summer, but Hux is still seventeen for this fic. Mind the tags--while this is absurdly fluffy for this particular au, parts of it are not very nice.

There was a downside to dating Brendon Hux, and Kylo Ren had just discovered it. Apparently when Hux said ‘come over to my house to study, my parents work late tonight,’ he actually meant to  _ study _ . They were in Hux’s bedroom, which had seemed so promising given it was the first time Kylo had seen it in the three days they had been dating, but Hux was set up at his desk entirely out of reach of where Kylo was working on the bed. Hux had also ignored Kylo’s helpful and romantic music suggestions in favor of something classical at a reasonable volume. Kylo had tried to be a good sport about it, he honestly had, but now he’d finished his Geometry and still wasn’t bored enough to start his English. It was time for one last attempt to salvage the situation.

“Hux, I’m bored.” Kylo whined.

“You could finish your schoolwork,” Hux said, without so much as looking up from the text he was reading.

“I did everything that’s due tomorrow.”

“And we have an English assignment due Friday which you haven’t even touched.” Hux’s voice never rose above calm and even. Kylo took a moment to admire him. The soft glow of the desk lamp struck gold in Hux’s hair and a duller glow from the wood of his desk and chair, glinting off a glass of water at his right hand, beaded with condensation. Kylo ran his hands through his own carefully layered and feathered locks.

“Is that what you’re working on?” Kylo asked, thinking it was a shame the room was too dark for his phone camera.

“It is,” Hux replied. “I simply found the assignment… compelling.”

“I thought we were just supposed to write about a dream we’ve had.”  Coming on top of the dreams Kylo had been having lately, the asignment had seemed like the universe telling a nasty joke.

“We are,” Hux said, and smiled. THe corner of his mouth twitched the way it did when he really meant it. “However, I’m quite enjoying recording the dream I had last night.” That couldn’t mean what it sounded like coming from Hux, Kylo thought. Besides, he wouldn’t be writing about anything naughty for English class.

“Did you have a badass nightmare or something?” Kylo asked.

“Or something,” Hux replied, finally turning his chair to look at Kylo. “You were in it.”

“Really? Tell me about it! Please, Hux.” Kylo batted his eyelashes at the redhead.

“No,” Hux said, but his smile widened another fraction.

“No?” Kylo asked.

“I won’t tell you,” Hux clarified, “but I suppose I could show you.” His eyes were fixed on Kylo’s face, utterly intent. The light gleamed off those too, jade green. Kylo could feel his heart beginning to race in his chest. That certainly sounded better than studying.

“Ok,” Kylo said. “What do I have to do?” Hux closed the notebook he had been writing in. set down his pen, and came to stand in front of the bed. Kylo straightened out of the sprawl he’d been laying in, sitting with his legs having off the bed instead. It brought the two boys close together--two more steps would put Hux between Kylo’s thighs.

“In my dream, you were blindfolded,” Hux began. He reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a sleep mask, much the same as the one Kylo wore most nights. Seeing it here, in the low light of Hux’s bedroom, in Hux’s  _ hands _ , made Kylo feel hot and a little sick. Almost dirty.

“Fuck, that’s kinky,” Kylo sighed. Hux snorted.

“Just you wait,” he promised. Kylo could feel goosebumps rising on his own pale forearms despite the warmth of the room. His gaze stayed fixed on the blindfold. Slowly he reached for it.

“I want to put it on you,” Hux said, interrupting his reach. Kylo blinked and nodded, then held still as the older boy slipped the mask over his head, carefully tucking back his red and black fringe. Finally Hux’s hands drew away, and it was then that Kylo really noticed the lack of light. It was one thing to be blind alone in his own bedroom, but here Hux sat close enough for Kylo to hear the soft sound of his breathing. “May I take off your shirt?” The request seemed ridiculous to Kylo, that Hux would take his sight without a moment’s thought, then ask for this small thing. 

It was too hard to put into words--Kylo grabbed the hem of his lime green tank top and pulled it over his head, careful of the mask, and let it drop some place behind him. Hux made a sharp sound, a little disapproving  _ click _ in the back of his mouth, but said nothing. Kylo heard him get up again, then the sound of ice clinking in the glass. Kylo could picture it perfectly, Hux holding the glass to his lips, the white column of his throat working as he swallowed. Then Hux began to speak, his rich voice filling the room.

“In my dream you came to me, with the blindfold in your hand, and asked for this. You were so excited.” Kylo could hear his own breath starting to pick up. He’d only hard Hux sound like this once before, when Kylo had fallen on a fencepost and needed stitches. The whole event was a bit hazy from the pain and the drugs, but Kylo remembered Hux talking to him in the car on the way to the hospital, voice husky like now and so terribly fond.

“What did I want you to do to me, in the dream?” Kylo asked. Something he couldn’t name had taken root in his chest, a longing he couldn’t put words to. In response a warm hand settled over his mouth, just for a moment. Kylo felt himself pressing into it, the touch burning all the way down his spine and twisting in his gut. 

When the next touch came, Kylo thought at first that he’d been cut- it was sharp and wet and cold enough to burn, tracing a slow line down his right side from the top of his ribs down to his hip, leaving lines of liquid on his skin.  _ Ice _ , Kylo realized suddenly, and couldn’t help the sound it pulled out of him. That sound made Hux chuckle, rich and dark. Kylo shivered, and not just from the ice.

“How does it feel?” Hux asked, even as the biting cold raced a second line beside the first. His voice was even but he sounded out of breath. Kylo adored it, adored him and the sweet sting of the ice.

“It feels like you’re cutting me open,” Kylo said, “Like I’m bleeding all over your bed.” Kylo waited for a third pass of the ice, but it never came. Hux was so quiet Kylo wasn’t sure he was even breathing.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Hux was clearly trying for a light tone, but Kylo was pretty sure it was a question--one Kylo himself had just figured out the answer to.

“Oh yes, Hux, yes please.” Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kylo marveled at how he sounded, so desperate, voice dropping to a rough growl. Hux made another pass with the ice, only this one began at the hollow of Kylo’s throat and moved down, achingly slow. Kylo imagined a knife taking the same path, the pale skin of his chest splitting open and peeling back to show muscle and bone beneath, and shivered so hard that this time it shook the bed.

“I keep a scalpel in the nightstand,” Hux said. His voice had gone husky and almost uncertain. It took Kylo a moment to understand the offer for what it was, and it felt like getting punched in the chest and winning the lottery at the same moment.

“Yes. Hux. Please,” Kylo said, as clearly as he could.

“Okay,” Hux breathed. Kylo waited in darkness, heard the ice cube drop back into the glass and the nightstand drawer slide open. A zipper sound, perhaps a case of some kind? Followed by paper sound and the snap of a fresh blade slotting into a handle. Then silence, silence so long Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Hux cut him off.

“Kylo,” He said. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Kylo said, and in case that wasn’t clear enough, “Make me bleed.” Hux sucked n a breath at the same moment the blade descended and fuck, that hurt. A thin line parallel to Kylo’s ribs screamed white fire. Somehow in fantasizing about it Kylo had forgotten how much it hurt, being cut. The blade lifted and the wound couldn’t be more than a few inches but it felt enormous. Kylo managed to choke back the sound that wanted to worm its way out of his throat, but his breath was coming in harsh gasps that didn’t seem to have enough air in them.

“How does it feel?” Hux asked, sounding rapt.

“It hurts,” Kylo started, and Hux laughed.

“You’re barely even bleeding.”

“Oh.” Kylo had a hard time wrapping his head around it. Hux had pressed so hard. It felt so deep.

“Do you think you can handle another one?” Hux asked, tone gently mocking.

“Of course I can.” Kylo wished he could see Hux’s face. The older boy didn't give him long to anticipate, just cut in a second line about an inch below the first. This one hurt even more, and a small pained gasp escaped Kylo’s lips before he got his breathing under control. Tears stung his eyes for a moment, then retreated.

“This one is deeper,” Hux said, sounding distant, almost dreamy. “There’s more blood.”

”Good,” Kylo said. “Please, Hux. One more?” The next sensation caught him by surprise, a hand palming his half-hard cock through his pants.

“You little slut,” Hux said, but Kylo could hear the smile in it, almost see it in his mind's eye, a tiny, vicious expression.

“Just for you, Hux,” Kylo moaned. “Please cut me again? I want to feel the blood run down my side.” The answer came in the form of pain, hot and sudden and Kylo couldn’t  _ breathe _ , and there were tears spilling out from behind his closed eyes and soaking into the sleep mask. Worse, his breath was hitching into sobs and there was no way Hux wasn’t going to notice. Kylo could feel himself starting to panic, what if Hux thought he was a baby for crying, what if he decided they needed to stop? The panic just made him cry harder, choked sobs wracking his body, and every so often the crawling sensation of a drop of blood rolling down his side from the new cut.

“Are you crying?” Hux asked, and hear came everything Kylo had been dreading, except...Hux didn’t sound disgusted. Hux sounded triumphant, like he’d won something. 

“Yes,” Kylo said in the high tight voice that seemed to be all he could manage at the moment. Hands on his face surprised Kylo, lifting the sleep mask carefully away. Kylo blinked rapidly at the return of light, feeling hot tears splash down his face. “Please don’t stop,” Kylo begged. Gradually his vision cleared and he looked up at Hux.

The composure in the other boy’s voice had been misleading. With his sight returned Kylo could see the deep flush to his cheeks, the darkness of his eyes, the way his mouth had fallen open in a look of such hunger Kylo could feel it burning on his own skin.

“No,” Hux breathed. “Not going to stop.” A flash of metal was all the warning Kylo had before the knife descended again, this time straight down across the three cuts already there. It was followed a moment later by Hux’s hand on his dick again, palming him through the tight denim. The constriction was starting to hurt almost as much as the cuts. Kylo started to undo the button on his jeans only to have Hux smack his hand away. “Ask if you want something,” Hux growled, and Kylo’s jeans got impossibly tighter.

“Please, can I take off my pants?” Kylo managed through his tears. It was still stupidly high pitched, but that didn't seem to bother Hux.

“You may,” Hux said, “Pretty slut, you’re so hard just from me cutting you. So good, Kylo. You’re doing so well.” The sobs were finally starting to taper, and stopped completely when Hux unbuttoned Kylo’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. The relief was immediate and Kylo moaned his approval. Hux slid his hand into Kylo’s boxers to wrap around his dick, and that was all it took. Kylo’s orgasm smashed through him with the force of a tsunami as he came all over Hux’s hand and his own clothes. 

Eventually the world returned. Shame filtered in slowly, tinged heavily with satisfaction. Kylo opened eyes that had fallen shut at some point to look at Hux again. He was smiling softly, so sweetly it made Kylo’s chest hurt a bit to look at it.

“As good as your dream?” Kylo asked, wiggling a bit as the mess in his pants cooled. Even that felt good, dirty and just a bit shameful.

“Better,” Hux replied, and Kylo felt like he had swallowed a star, like golden light was devouring him from the inside out.

“Did you want…?” Kylo gestured at Hux’s crotch, where a distinct bulge marked his interest, but he older boy shook his head.

“I got what I wanted,” he said simply, and Kylo let himself fall back on the bed. “Stay there. I want to clean those out and put a bandage on.” Kylo rested, content to do as he was told. Hux got up and came back with an alcohol wipe, a large piece of gauze and a roll of medical tape. “This is going to hurt,” Hux said, and that was all the warning Kylo got before the alcohol wipe was pressed against his side.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Maybe next time,” Hux deadpanned, then cracked a smile like he really couldn’t help it. It startled a laugh out of Kylo. Hux pulled the wipe away and tossed it in the trash under the desk before carefully taping the gauze over the cuts. Even the deepest one had already stopped bleeding.

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Kylo asked, feeling uncomfortably shy.

“Count on it,” Hux replied.


End file.
